Señero
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Dícese de algo ilustre o solitario. Nuestros cinco protagonistas son una o las dos cosas a la vez, más de lo segundo que de lo primero. Roose Bolton, Tywin Lannister, Harlaw el Lector, Brynden Tully, Sandor Clegane.
1. Roose Bolton

Desafío aceptado, Aredian.

_Señero_: dícese de algo ilustre y destacado o bien solitario.

**01. Roose Bolton.**

* * *

~ **La guerra es el padre de todo** ~  
_Heráclito de Éfeso_

* * *

Ni el hediondo hombre flagelado que lo precedía en sus estandartes podría definirlo mejor. En medio de un rostro mundano, refulgentes de puro azul y puro blanco, hallábanse gemas que destilaban la astucia del hombre que las poseía, que eran capaces de atravesar a cualquiera como si de un mandoble de acero valyrio se tratasen. Soldados curtidos en mil batallas —muchos de ellos se mostraban jactanciosos de su valor ciego— callaban ante la presencia del señor, cuya voz aguda y débil no reflejaba la frialdad de esos ojos traicioneros, dotados de habilísima ardid y una gélida deferencia.

Y dónde encontrábamos los del padre también dimos con los del temido hijo, más crueles que nunca, pero sin ese brillo de inteligencia. Sólo enfermedad floreciendo de la sangre de Fuerte Terror. Sólo pánico y silencio.


	2. Tywin Lannister

Gracias Sol y Sam por los reviews (:

**02.**

* * *

~ **Equivocarse dos veces no es propio de un hombre sabio** ~

* * *

Todavía recordaba el rostro engreído de Walder Frey: flácido, satisfecho y arrugado como una pasa en esos mismos salones hacía ya varios años atrás. Su hermana Genna había sufrido el horrible destino de tener que unir su noble sangre a la de una comadreja de Los Gemelos, ni siquiera con un primer hijo, sino con un segundón; pero las batallas y los hombres débiles (quienes se creían erróneamente hábiles a la par que fuertes) lo habían hecho implacable, más sabio y considerablemente más tenaz que su endeble padre.

Reclinado cómodamente en el sillón de suave terciopelo carmesí, viendo el fuego morir en la chimenea tan rápido como había ardido Castamere, el vino de Paxter Redwyne lo acompañaba en sus pensamientos esa tarde de otoño. Hacía tan sólo unas horas, se había regocijado con la visión del cuerpo joven y desnudo de la amante de su difunto padre recorrer las calles atestadas de Lannisport para que cada marinero observase el pecado hecho carne. Las mujeres la señalaban sonriéndose las unas a las otras, buscando cada rincón imperfecto de ese cuerpo que había temblado bajo sus manos la última noche que pasó en la Roca. Las carcajadas eran la música en el muelle y el olor de las truchas el banquete de los mirones. Llovían lágrimas de sus ojos, entre susurros temblorosos, confesándose ratera y ramera por igual. Había intentado taparse los pechos con las manos, pero los guardias se lo habían prohibido.

—Lúcete ante Occidente y ábrete de piernas ante los mendigos y caballeros pobres, tal y como hacías con Lord Tytos. Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad?

De un manotazo había arrancado las joyas de su madre del níveo cuello femenino y en la oscuridad de su alcoba había ejecutado la última venganza hacia la memoria de su padre.

—Tan solo una vulgar puta como todas las demás...

La echaría lejos, donde su visión no pudiese perturbarlo, donde su veneno no manchase a la casa Lannister. La vendería a una casa de placer de Lys para que mil borrachos la fornicasen, o quizás la regalaría a un dothraki para que se apareara con los caballos. Esa hembra sucia y endiablada que tanto daño había hecho al honor de los leones no osaría volver a levantar la voz jamás. En su lugar habitaría el silencio, uno que turbase las mentes de los hombres, uno como el de los Reyne, como el de los Tarbeck.

La echaría lejos para casarse con Joanna, la mujer que lavaría sus pesares y agitase su pecho con bravura.


	3. Rodrik Harlaw

**03.**

* * *

~ **Los que saben escribir y leer ven el doble** ~  
_Pitágoras_

* * *

—¿De veras?

Hundió la mirada en Ojo de Cuervo, esperando una respuesta con la calma imperturbable que lo caracterizaba. Su voz era suave, casi ronroneante, con un deje sardónico. Lo trataba de Su Alteza, pero ese bastardo maldito no merecía ni ser un esclavo. Afirmaba que era la mismísima tormenta y Rodrik el Lector le creía. La tormenta que había precipitado al iluso de Balon al vacío, la tormenta que se cernería sobre las Islas del Hierro durante años, la tormenta que arrojaría miedo sobre las madres y dolor sobre los hijos.

Pronto sus palabras hicieron a los hombres dudar y por un momento se sintió satisfecho de hallarse entre los vándalos que tenía por hermanos. El Lector era de todo menos un bravo capitán que gozase de las conquistas sangrientas, los atracos y las esposas de sal. Ya tenía sus libros, la cultura de mil pueblos y todavía conservaba la curiosidad ansiosa de un niño. Ralf el Cojo, Humble, Stonehouse, Sharp y hasta Fralegg el Fuerte rehusaban el plan de Euron Greyjoy, quien les había servido la enemistad de Altojardín como primer plato. Era cuestión de tiempo que Roca Casterly y Lanza del Sol se sumaran a ese peligroso banquete.

El rey huyó con la ramera ante los gritos quejosos de sus hombres, incapaz de soportar las verdades que le tiraban a la cara. Lo menos que podía hacer Rodrik Harlaw era sonreír de medio lado como un último tributo a Asha. Él también salió del salón, rumbo a sus habitaciones. No permitiría que ni la comida ni la bebida arruinasen su libro, el más fiel compañero que tenía en aquel lugar.


	4. Brynden Tully

**04 Brynden Tully, el Pez Negro**

* * *

~ **A los largos sentimientos, largas consecuencias** ~  
_Proverbio chino_

* * *

Cierro los ojos y todavía contemplo su belleza gloriosa, aquella que me hizo perder la razón durante años. En mis sueños le sigo regalando una rosa blanca, a juego con su tez; aunque ni la más hermosa de las flores ni la más brillante de las joyas podrán compararse con su sonrisa, con sus ojos claros, con su pelo oscuro, con sus manos suaves. Temblaba como un niño cada vez que me tocaba la cara, sonreía como un idiota al verla, mi mente pasaba demasiado tiempo pensándola.

Ahora la veo y no la reconozco. Sigue siendo bella —la más bella—, a pesar de todos los años pasados y desgracias sufridas. Sigue levantándose muy temprano cada mañana, sirviendo el desayuno a los nobles, limpiando la cocina, cambiando la ropa de las camas. Pero a pesar de que parezca que todo sigue igual, es diferente. Sus ojos ya no me sonríen, ahora sólo les pertenecen a sus hijos. Yo los hubiera tenido de haberme casado. Preferí la espada antes que faltarle al respeto a la mujer que amaba: a una doncella de mi sobrina, a una criada de mi hermano.

Ahora tengo a mi Rey en el Norte, un hombre al que juré protección y pleitesía; una orgullosa trucha negra bordada en mi jubón; unas tierras que defender contra leones y venados; y también la perpetua amante que reposa contra mis caderas, afilada y mortal.

Ahora tengo eso y nada más.

Antes, en cambio... antes tenía sus sonrisas a escondidas, sus besos cálidos, sus abrazos eternos y la promesa tierna e infantil de un amor inconsumable por las consecuencias.


	5. Sandor Clegane

Último drabble.

¡Gracias Blimunda, Sol y Aredian por los reviews! Y por los favs y los follow también (Nrowayn, berihime233, Xarine).

**05 **

* * *

~** La muerte no se diferencia en nada de vivir** ~  
_Tales de Mileto_

* * *

Un caballero de madera tan valiente y fuerte como los demás. Un caballero que gana torneos, derrota a los malvados forajidos del Bosque Real y salva a las mujeres indefensas. Un caballero propio de canciones, uno de los de verdad. Uno como el Príncipe Aemon Targaryen, como Ser Duncan o como el Toro Blanco.

Con la espada en alto y el corazón embravecido, lucha con fiereza, cabalga con gran dominio, defiende con total entereza. Así es como deben actuar todos los _Ser_ que se precien. Cogió prestado aquel juguete olvidado, deseoso de dar vida a todas sus emociones e ilusiones, disfrutar del tiempo perdido entre leyendas de héroes.

Tomó todo su valor para jugar como un niño y la dura de mano de hierro se estampó contra sus sueños para abrirle los ojos a la realidad. Aferrado aún a aquella mentira estaba cuando lo levantaron del suelo, agarrándolo por el jubón amarillento, zarandeándolo hasta llevarlo al borde de las brasas ardientes donde las luces blancas bailaban entre los palos como hacían siempre que iban a morirse y el frío amenazaba con presentarse.

Con la espada en alto, cayó de sus manos para estamparse contra el suelo; pero al girarse, un segundo nada más por temor a enfadarlo, vio reflejada en sus ojos la determinación cruel que tan bien conocía. «Es un caballero» quiso decirle. «Uno cuyas hazañas halaban en las canciones.»

Lo siguiente no fue el frío llegando, sino el calor reavivándose entre los palos ennegrecidos. De un momento a otro él se había convertido en el juguete y su hermano en el jugador sonriente, mudo de placer al ver su rostro quemándose y sus gritos abrasando sus pulmones, cortando como el filo de una espada su garganta, perdiéndose en la habitación y en las llamas. Sintió como le lamían la cara, cómo agonizaba la piel contra la leña viva. El crepitar de su propio ser observado por un caballero de madera nuevamente olvidado en el suelo de piedra, sin hacer nada por salvarlo.

Y no hubo castigo, no hubo encierro ni condena alguna que valiese contra Gregor, porque él era un niño fuerte, demasiado alto y demasiado fornido para su edad. Pero sí hubo un día en el que se puso una capa, montó sobre un caballo bayo y levantó la espada, ondeando el estandarte gualdo de los perros de Occidente.

El caballero seguía observando, ignorado en el piso. Falso, inservible, mentiroso, invisible, cobarde.

«Un día fue Barristan Selmy. Un día fue valiente, fue un héroe.»

Siendo pasto de las llamas, cobró su mismo destino. «Gregor.»

* * *

**_myownqueen_**


End file.
